Kingdom of Paganu
The Kingdom of Paganu The Kingdom of Paganu is a nation led by King Pedro I on the continent of Asia. The Kingdom of Paganu's government is a Absolute Monarchy with very moderate social policies. Economically, The Kingdom of Paganu favors extremely left wing policies. The official currency of The Kingdom of Paganu is the Rand. At 7 days old, The Kingdom of Paganu is a new nation. The Kingdom of Paganu has a population of 701,833 and a land area of 7,500.00 sq. miles. This gives it a national average population density of 93.58. Pollution in the nation is almost non-existent. The citizens' faith in the government is at an all-time high with an approval rating of 100%. Links Nation: politicsandwar.com/nation/id=177604 Forum: UNDER CONSTRUCTION Discord: UNDER CONSTRUCTION The Commonwealth Alliance: politicsandwar.com/alliance/id=3427 History Pre-Foundation Before the formation of Paganu, the land was known as the Rock Island. Offered by his father D. Henrique III, King of Alcantara. However, after years of conflicts between his Alcantara and the Nation of Cacilda, causing thousands of deaths yearly, destruction around the Kingdom and poverty, D. pedro I decided it was time to leave and establish his own territory. For several years, Rock Island received numerous war threats from Alcantara, until it was acknowledged as an independent land. One year after being established, the name was changed to Kingdom of Paganu. At that time, the territory was just a small land with about 500 inhabitants. Today, this small land is known as the central side of Ravenna, the Capital City of Paganu. Overall, Paganuis only 1 day old, being one of the most recent Nations to be recognized as one, but also one of the ones with greater index of growth in the world. Today it has 1 city and more than 85,000 citizens. All the beliefs, laws and acts of Paganu, are decided based on 3 State Proclamations: Peace, Prosperity and Equality. Although Freedom of Speech is encouraged, everyone has the same rights independently of the Sex, Religion, Ethnicity, any hideous Crime or disrespect for the Laws, is considered betrayal. Every consequences of a crime is decided on court, with sentences reaching 60 years on jail. The government of Paganu is regulated by several Ministries, remaining as a Monarchy, since King D. Pedro I has the decisive vote. The Alliance On the same day of it's establishment, Paganu joined The Commonwealth Alliance and is currently one of it's state members. War Paganu has gone through 12 wars and is currently not engaged in any conflict. Past Wars: * CanadaRenn - Won * Gallopfrey from the Aargh Alliance - Won * Roean - Won * Yesdaddy - Won * Elmore - Won * Pirate Bay - Won * Spaghettination - Won * The Westerosi Empire from the Aargh Alliance - Won * Andrilla from the The Knights Radiant Alliance - Won * Satanic-Anglo Sate of Abesra from the Aargh Alliance - Won * Badlands from the Soup Kitchen Alliance - Lost (Peace Treaty) * Something from the Aargh Alliance - Lost (Peace Treaty) Less than a year after it's independence, Paganu's economy started growing, thanks in majority to The Commonwealth funds. King D. Pedro I saw this as an opportunity to extend further Paganu's territory and started diplomatic conversations with several nations. However, after tense discussions, King d. Pedro I declared the first war against CannadaRenn, which would be the first of ten conflicts Paganu would get through, with the sole purpose of raiding. Although the wars ended up in favor of Paganu, none of the territories were acquired by King D. Pedro I, since it's would cause massive civil conflicts in both parties. For a couple of years, Paganu was known for being aggressive and conflictuous, declaring war to every nation that's say no to it's negotiations. Although this happened for a while, after being attacked by the Badlands nation and seeing it's biggest city be destroyed in 26%, King D. Pedro I released a statement saying "the Kingdom of Paganu will no longer engage in conflicts. We believe that through conversations and negotiations, everything can be solved and peace restored. From now on, Paganu will not declare anymore wars. This is a promise". At this moment, Paganu is suffering still recovering from the last two wars, after losing over 900 infrastructeres. Although recoery is still not completed, Paganu is in great way to it, with rebuilds being issued constantly, with the help of the resources provided by The Commonwealth Alliance. Government Monarch: King D. Pedro I Prime Minister: King D. Pedro I Councilor: King D. Pedro I Ministers * Secretary of State: King D. Pedro I * Minister of Foreign Affairs: King D. Pedro I * Minister of Internal Affairs: King D. Pedro I * Minister of Defense: King D. Pedro I * Minister of Education: King D. Pedro I * Minister of Finance; King D. Pedro I * Minister of Justice King D. Pedro I *Currently, all government departments are controlled entirely by King D. Pedro I. Treaties and Partnerships Edit *currently, Paganu has no treaties or partnerships. Military Edit Infantry: * Soldiers: 57,090 * Casualties: 58,910 * Killed: 61,065 Tanks: * Tanks: 0 * Lost: 2,076 * Destroyed: 117 Aircrafts: * Aircraft: 75 * Lost: 225 * Destroyed: 58 Ships: * Ships: 0 * Lost: 18 * Destroyed: 6 Category:History